


A Wager

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Just a little weekend morning fluff and cuteness.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	A Wager

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow, but I liked it so much that I just couldn't wait! ;) I hope you will like it, too!
> 
> Also, the fact that Danielle isn't a fan of pasta, worked like a charm here! :)
> 
> I don't own the characters.

Carina DeLuca stood silently at the entrance of her kitchen with a beaming smile on her face. If someone had told her just five months earlier that she would be this happy, she would have laughed right in their face. But, happy she was - happier than possibly ever! And the person responsible for that happiness, as well as for that beaming smile, was currently making coffee at the kitchen counter; seemingly oblivious of Carina’s presence. That person was Maya Bishop. 

After a few more moments of relishing the sight, Carina started walking, but without making a sound. As she reached Maya and gently slipped her arms around her waist, for the briefest of instants, she felt the blonde tense before she relaxed into her touch. And Carina instinctively pulled her even closer. 

“Buongiorno, bella!” the brunette whispered as she leaned her chin against Maya’s shoulder, her breath tickling. 

“Good morning!” the blonde said, closing her eyes.

“How long have you been up?” Carina asked. 

“Not long. About half an hour or so. Just finished my cereal.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“Because you needed the rest. You’d been working practically around the clock for the past ten days. So much so that I’d hardly seen you.” Maya returned, reopening her eyes and looking at her girlfriend.

“Which is precisely the reason why I was looking forward to waking up next to you this morning.” Carina pointed out tellingly, disappointment seeping into her voice. 

Maya smiled and kissed the doctor’s cheek softly. “You can do that tomorrow. Today, you needed to rest.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“However…” Carina now uttered meaningfully; smiling again, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. “Since you did leave me to wake up alone this morning, do I at least get a good morning kiss?” 

Instantly, Maya flashed her dimples. And, without wasting another beat, she obliged. “Satisfied?” she asked breathlessly, possibly minutes later.

“For the time being.” Carina responded in kind. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments. 

“I’ve made coffee.” Maya then said. “And, I’ve also planned on making you a toast after you wake up.” 

She made a move to break their embrace, but Carina promptly thwarted her intentions. “Where do you think you’re going?” the brunette asked, her arms securely wrapped around the blonde’s waist. 

“I was going to pour us some coffee, and then make you your toast.” Maya replied, making no additional effort to break the embrace. 

“Coffee, yes; but the toast can wait.” Carina returned. “I am actually not that hungry yet; and all I really feel like doing right now is just sitting with you.” 

Maya melted. As another adoring smile spread across her face, she shook her head. She had never thought it was possible to be as happy as she had been in the past five months. But, happy she was, and it was all thanks to Carina.

“What?” Carina asked as she noticed the dreamy expression on Maya’s face. 

“Nothing…” Maya said, locking her arms behind Carina’s neck. “I was just wondering what people at the hospital would think if they saw this soft, romantic side of yours.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing that they won’t…” Carina remarked with a meaningful smile. “Because, this side is just for you.” 

“It better be!” the Fire Captain promptly returned before adding adoringly, her voice becoming softer again: “And, just so you know – ditto!” 

Another beaming smile broke on the Italian’s face. “Ti amo, Maya. Ti amo tanto!” 

“I love you too, Carina!” Maya promptly offered in return, her dimples showing again. A few beats later, she said: “So… Coffee, no toast?” 

Carina nodded, her smile unwavering. “Si’.”

Soon, they were sitting at the kitchen table, coffee cups in front of them. 

“So, what do you feel like doing today?” the Fire Captain asked. Carina raised her eyebrows meaningfully, making the blonde roll her eyes at her. “Aside from that… Obviously!” 

Carina grinned widely. “Well, since they say it is going to rain pretty much the whole day, we don’t have much of a choice but to stay in.” 

“Are you saying that if it didn’t rain, you would actually be willing to go outside?” Maya challenged. 

Although Carina was very active and she did like to go outside for an occasional walk in the park, or even a picnic; she was much less of an-outdoor-sports-type than Maya, who enjoyed hikes, bike rides, and of course, running. Carina was much more of an indoor-controlled-setting type. Namely - the gym.

“Well, for a walk, yes.” she said. 

“You do know that you will have to go for a run with me, eventually, right?” Maya noted, smiling tellingly.

“But, why?!” Carina protested. “You know I don’t like running much. And, besides, Andy is your running buddy. Why do you need me? I would only slow you down, anyway. I am no match for an Olympic Champion” she tried. 

Maya leaned forward, lacing her fingers through Carina’s. “It doesn’t matter. I want us to run together, at least once.” she insisted. “And, who knows, you may even like it.” 

“I doubt it.” Carina countered, shaking her head. “I have run before, you know. And, I’ve pretty much hated it, every time!” 

“That’s because you have never run with me.” Maya returned, grinning. “Besides, you know I have a way of warming you up to things you previously disliked.” 

The extra twinkle in the blonde’s eyes, and the dimples she showed off again, instantly elevated Carina’s pulse. She cleared her throat. “I’m not sure I would call playing video games and sitting with my eyes almost closed through horror movies warming up to things, Maya; but ok.” she deadpanned. 

“Well, it’s better than nothing!” 

Maya loved playing video games, Carina found them ridiculous. She did, however, after continuous insisting from Maya, found one that she reasonably enjoyed playing, every now and again – soccer. She was Italian, after all! Unfortunately, Maya could never seem to understand the brunette’s fascination with the game as she found it pretty bland. But, for Carina, she played it. And whenever they played against each other, things always seemed to turn rather competitive, with the winner gloating until their next showdown. 

“Ever the optimist, bella!” Carina remarked matter-of-factly, in response to Maya’s comment; smiling. 

“What can I say, doctor… I always see the glass as half full!” Maya returned; her grin widening. However, then she noticed a twinkle in Carina’s eyes, which instantly accelerated her pulse. “What?” she uttered. 

“How would you feel about a wager?” the brunette suggested. 

Instantly, Maya’s grin acquired a mischievous quality. “What did you have in mind?” 

“A game of soccer. If you win, I go for a run with you sometime within the next two weeks…” 

Now, Maya’s eyes sparkled as well. “And, if I lose?”

“The next time I make pasta, you have to eat at least a few forkfuls.” 

Maya sighed. She was not a big fan of pasta. In fact, whenever it was possible, she preferred avoiding it altogether. Naturally, it was something that Carina found completely incomprehensible; and basically, unacceptable. 

“As long as it’s not the one with sardines, I guess I can have a bite or two.” the blonde said.

“Five.” 

“What?” 

“You have to have five forkfuls.” 

“Five forkfuls of pasta is a tall order.” Maya remarked blankly. 

“So is our running together.” Carina deadpanned, unfazed. “So, what do you say? You in, or out?” 

“When?” Maya asked. 

“Now.” the brunette replied without missing a beat. 

“What about your toast?” 

“I’ll eat it once we finish. Now, basta con le scuse – enough with excuses! Are you in, or are you out?” 

Maya laughed. “Haven’t you learned by now that I never back down from a challenge, doc?” she returned meaningfully. “You’re on!” 

The following Saturday morning, Maya and Carina went running, and after finishing their run, Carina had actually left open the possibility of doing it again. And, that same day, for lunch, Maya had eaten five forkfuls of pasta al pomodoro - and survived.


End file.
